1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a plug connector adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into a receptacle connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of the electronics industry, a USB 2.0 plug adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion has emerged. A usual means for realizing the normal insertion and reverse insertion of the USB 2.0 plug is to add a group of conductive terminals in a reverse side of the USB plug connector. However, this will cause a series of problems, such as the strength of the USB plug connector is poorer, the conductive terminals are not convenient to assemble or molded in a housing of the USB 2.0 plug which brings a high manufacturing cost.